


Learning Curve

by catscradyl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream POV, Dream meta, Follows Canon, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy exile arc, attempt at writing out Dream's POV, mild manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catscradyl/pseuds/catscradyl
Summary: Dream had never trained a dog before. He knew the basics-- as much as anyone else ever did. That you repeat the desired command until the dog follows through without confusion or fail, and that a reward usually follows to encourage the repeated behavior.Tommy isn't a dog, but it's pretty much the same premise.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 179





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the Tommy exile arc, I suppose.  
> Loosely based off dialogue and what happened in one of the recent streams. Moslty just attempts at Dream meta and his thoughts. 
> 
> All mentioned and depicted within are based on the characters in the rp and don't reflect the content creators themselves.

Dream watched Tommy putter around his little camp, the shoddy tent flapping sadly in the wind, and, honestly, it was a testament to mercy that the thing was still standing. Or maybe it was the fact he and Wilbur had helped the kid fix it after seeing how well it was going without supervision. 

Sometimes, he really wondered how this kid survived at all. He seemed pretty capable on his own in some ways and unbelievablely not capable in others. Tommy definitely knew how to mine well and somewhat find his way around the nether, even if he spent too long staring into lava and less time remembering the quickest ways to get around. 

Tommy had even already carved out a little pocket of his own here. While shoddy in comparison to what Tommy helped build in L'Manberg, it was the best an exiled man starting from scratch could probably do. The kid had even managed to scrounge up a range of supplies (though how much of it was _generously_ donated was questionable) and he seemed to be doing about as well for himself as Dream could have anticipated.

And Tommy, quite notably, _always_ had a new set of armor on whenever Dream came around. 

Dream had never trained a dog before. He knew the basics-- as much as anyone else ever did. That you repeat the desired command until the dog follows through without confusion or fail, and that a reward usually follows to encourage the repeated behavior.

Tommy isn't a dog, but it's pretty much the same premise. 

And instead of food (which most dogs consider enough payment to continue to sit, roll over, or fetch for hours) Dream is Tommy's company. He knows the kid is lonely. And so, the reward for following through is a friend. But Tommy's not very good at the whole following commands thing. It's that kind of shit that landed them here in the first place. Tommy didn't know how to _listen._

It was like one of those little rat dogs, the ones who barked and chewed at your pant leg, which would have been threatening under most circumstances… except they were also like seven inches tall and a quick punt would have them out cold. Tommy was like that. He just didn't know when to back down, when to give it up, and he certainly didn't take no for an answer. He was defiant, always underfoot, and, like a yappy dog, you certainly could never forget that he was in the room. 

Dream didn't hate Tommy, of course, nor even resent him for everything that he did, had done, or even will inevitably do. No. He didn't hate any of them. He just wished they would all listen to him more. See what he was trying to do here. What he was trying to do for this server and the people in it. 

Tubbo listened, and Tubbo listened _well_. He didn't bark back or try to bite him or do any of the stupid moves Tommy tried again and again.

That is to say, none of them were dogs, of course, but if they were, Tubbo would probably be a good one to keep around. Loyal and willing to learn and all that. 

It was really just a matter of figuring out a way to get Tommy to listen.

And Dream knew that Tommy knew that he would stop by any second. The way the kid threw glances over his shoulder, flinching at the wind and the distant scratch of branches like Dream was some kind of phantom was almost amusing, if not overkill. He watched idly for a bit as Tommy, near paranoidily, reorganized his chests, shuffled things around, and Dream wondered if this time Tommy had learned the lesson he was instilling here. 

Apparently not, because the armor stayed firmly on even as Dream approached his little campsite. He was almost dissapointed, but not surprised.

A partially recessed portion of ground served well as a starter for the drop off point, and it only took a few moments to shovel enough dirt free that it would work for today's reminder.

"Drop it." 

It was like asking an unruly mutt to drop the stick it's carried back to him for all the good it does. Tommy just glared, brow scrunched and the frown he weilded against him nothing new at this point. 

"C'mon, you know the drill." 

He made sure to smile as he said it. Even if he knew Tommy couldn't see it, he knew Tommy could hear it. He wasn't Tommy's enemy here. This was for Tommy's own good. He had to learn eventually. 

Unsurprisingly, rather than neatly comply, Tommy proceeded to do his usual bitching and griping, calling him a few insults, all weak-willed and lacking the bite they had the first time Dream came to collect. It was reassuring to know Tommy could learn something at least. That all of this is a reoccurring theme to remember and not just a single incident.

Tommy ended up needing some 'mild' persuading as well; a nudge with the blunt end of a netherite axe towards the hole he dug, and then a sharp clip of it against Tommy's shoulder when the kid continued to just stare. 

The armor came off in a noisy, echoing clatter as it finally fell into the pit. Dream didn't miss the way Tommy's hands practically shook the whole time, in legitimate fear or anger, it didn't really matter-- as long as Tommy followed through. 

Dream dropped the TNT bundle next to the pit, making an exaggerated show of patting his pockets before he gestured to Tommy. 

"You'll have to light it this time." 

Tommy grumbled under his breath, but pulled the flint and steel out with little argument, striking the end to a quick flame, and hesitating only a moment before toeing in the TNT as the sparks snaked up the whick with a hiss. 

The loud crack of the explosion and the awful sound of twisting and rending metal clawed it's way up to them, and Dream didn't miss the way Tommy stood close enough to nearly take a piece of shrapnel to the face. 

"That was easy." Dream dusted off his hands exaggeratedly, tilting his head and being sure to make his tone more chipper-- friendly even. "So, what have you been up to?" 

He could see the hesitation as Tommy caught up with the conversation, before launching into a mild tirade that dipped and ebbed, and half of it was lost on Dream but he listened anyway. 

Command; Reward. It was simple. And maybe Tommy was behind the learning curve, but he was getting there. He'd learn the routine eventually.

One day, Tommy will have already dug the hole. One day, he'll already have the armor off and piled at the bottom of a pit before he even sees Dream. 

And, one day, Tommy will not have made any armor at all.


End file.
